


Romantic Voice Phenomena

by sabinelagrande



Category: Ghost Hunters RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 04:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another long, long day of analysis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romantic Voice Phenomena

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caroline Crane (carolinecrane)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinecrane/gifts).



> My very first RPF story. ::flails:: I really hope you like it!

"Hey, Tango," Steve said, pausing the DVR and pulling off his headphones. When his partner didn't respond, he leaned over and kicked the leg of Tango's chair. "Hey."

Tango startled, pulling off his own headphones and stopping the thermal playback. "Yeah?

"Think I got something."

"Hit me."

"Right after Grant says, 'I missed it.' You hear that?"

"Play it again," Tango said, frowning in concentration. "Sounds like a man's voice."

"Yeah. Can you make it out?"

"Sounds like 'Love it' or 'Love this,' something like that."

"I heard 'Love him'," Steve offered.

"Could be," he allowed. "One more time?" They listened to the growling, scratchy noise again. "That's it?"

"That's all I hear."

"Good catch." Tango sat back in his chair, picking up his headphones. "Kinda sucks."

Steve gave him a look. "What does?"

He shrugged. "Being trapped in a place like that forever, somebody finally comes to help, go to all that effort to make contact, and that's all you can get out?"

"I dunno," Steve hedged. "It's kinda romantic."

Tango raised an eyebrow at him. "Romantic?"

"If you're gonna have one shot to send a message, that's one that says a lot," he pointed out. "Tragic, y'know?"

Tango turned in his chair, looking at Steve full on. "Look, man. If, God forbid, you die."

"I'm _gonna_ die, dude," Steve replied, with a laugh. "I thought you'd figured that out by now."

"Shut up, I'm trying to be romantic here," he snapped.

"Dude, are you feeling alright?"

"Don't act like you didn't start it, talking about romance and shit," Tango reminded him. "If you ever die and you're trying to get in touch with me?"

"Shit, dude, you know I would," Steve said. "Who else am I gonna talk to?"

"Yeah, well, when you do," he started, but he stopped, tapping his fingers against his leg nervously.

"Yeah?" he prodded.

Tango sighed. "You _gotta_ have something better than that. Don't try to whisper some shit that I won't hear. Move a camera, light up the K2, slap somebody, something we can use in the promo, dude."

"Don't worry, I'll make it look good," Steve promised, grinning. "Got a lot of reason to want to, y'know?"

"Don't go getting sappy on me now," Tango replied, rolling his eyes. "And if you gotta settle for EVP, don't be like this guy, okay? This guy sucks. Try and be a little more specific."

"What about, 'I love Tango'?" he offered. "Is that specific enough for you?"

"It's a start," he said, shrugging. "I was thinking something, y'know, maybe more like, 'I'm Steve Gonsalves, and I'm gay for Dave Tango and his big, hard-'"

Steve punched him in the arm before he could finish the sentence. "Shut up and listen to the tapes," he ordered, laughing all the while.


End file.
